(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a process to forma specific structure such as optical lens on a surface of a semiconductor material, or on the surface of a semiconductor substrate.
(ii) Related Background Arts
Several background arts relating to a process to form a monolithic lens on a surface of the semiconductor material have been reported. However, such background arts have directly transcribed a photoresist pattern with a hemispherical or convex shape on the semiconductor material. In such conventional processes, the convex pattern of the photoresist is hard to be transcribed on the semiconductor material when the surface of photoresist is damaged by, for instance, radio frequency (RF) plasma during the plasma process.